Bad Bromance
by eshizzle
Summary: Finn surprises Puck when he wants to "hang out" after football practice.  Written useing the same relationship established in my story Bromance.


**So this just came to me and I had to write it. I have gotten some good feedback about my story Bromance and it is on many peoples favorites lists so I thought I would write a story based in the universe where Finn and Puck are secretly sleeping together. It is connected to Bromance but not a sequel per say. So here it is!**

**I hope y'all like it, lemme know if you please**

**Oh and I still don't own Glee**

After the first time Finn and I hooked up, I didn't think it was possible for him to surprise me. Boy was I wrong. The first time was the night he ended up staying over but that was nothing compared to the next time. I was in the locker room after football practice, I was alone cause Coach Tanaka had, had me talk to him for a while, something about plays or dancing or something. I don't know, I was tired and he was breathing weird and just confusing. I heard him leave as I was undressing and I took my time stripping myself of my uniform. My day was kinda strange so I was thinking it over as I started up the shower. I melted into the warm pulsing water on my sore muscles as I puzzled ofer Finn's behavior today. He was being distant. As soon as I thought it, I cursed myself for even caring. We aren't together and we won't be. I don't want us to be I enjoy fucking him, but I don't date dudes. So why am I concerned about him being distant? My inner self was starting to sound like a chick. Damn. I had just started soaping up my body when my thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like someone opening and closing the door. Figuring it was just coach, I continued showering without giving it another worrying about it. I had rinsed off and was about to turn the water off when I heard someone behind me. Just as I was turning to see what the shit was going on I felt hands slide up my arms.

"What the-"

I was cut off by a familiar voice, "sssshhhh, its me."

It was Finn, holy shit. I didn't know what to do. We had never done it anywhere but my place and we were never sober. I knew if I brought any of this up that he would freak and leave. I am a weak, weak man sometimes, like now. As much as I thought that going forward with what was coming was a bad idea because of my inner weirdness…. Well come on, like I'm gonna pass up sex. Really hot sex So I settled for going with it.

"Hey man.," I said as he moved his hands down to rest on my ass as he started sucking on my neck. "Aaahhh shit," I said while I turned my head toward him. "Are you sure we're alone.

"Yeah, I checked and then I locked the doors."

"Good," I said as I turned to catch his mouth with mine. I kissed him like my life depended on it. It had been only a few weeks sense we last hooked up, but it felt more like months. I could tell by the feeling of him hard and pressed against me that my kiss was encouraging. I pushed lightly against him so we could switch places, ending with me pressing him against the wall. I moved so I could kiss my way down the front of him until I found his impressive cock. I lowered myself onto my knees and wrapped one hand around the base of him while cupping his balls with the other. I gave his dick a tug and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips when he called out above me. I lowered my mouth to his balls, lucky for me he isn't super hairy. I flicked my tongue out across them before pulling them into my mouth eliciting more sounds from Finn.

"Shit Puck, please," he cried while impatiently but gently tugging on my head. I released his balls from my mouth and replaced them with his hard cock. I swirled my tongue around the head of his dick before taking him into my mouth until I felt him pressing against the back of my throat. I swallowed over and over, causing him to moan loudly. I felt the length of him jump so I began moving my mouth up and down him, sucking as I did. It didn't take long before I tasted his cum, I pulled him out of my mouth so that he came across my chest. I stood up, not caring that his seed was only partially washed off my front. Finn looked at me like he was gonna eat me and stepped toward me, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me until he had me pinned against the stall wall. He slammed his body against mine and claimed me with a hungry, frenzied kiss. He raked his nails down my chest and I growled into his mouth. He pulled away and turned me around, raising my arms up so I was gripping the edge of the shower stall. He started kissing his way down my neck and back all the while, sliding his hands down the front of me. He ended on his knees behind me, kissing, licking and sucking across the curves of my ass. Soon I felt the pressure of his hands on either side of my ass, followed by his tongue brushing my hole.

"Yyyyeeeesssss," I groaned then the sound stuck in my throat when he pushed his tongue inside while he reached between my legs to cup my balls. Suddenly his tongue was gone and being replaced by a finger, "Aaaaaa, fuck!" I was about to g crazy if he didn't fuck me, "god, Finn please tell me you have something, I need you inside me!"

"You want me inside you?" He increased the pace of his finger as he asked me.

"Oooohhhhh y-yesssss!"

Slowly he stood up, keeping his finger inside me and I could feel that he was hard again as he pushed against me. He ground his hardness onto the side of my ass, "you want this?"

"You know I do," I gasped.

"Yeah, I do but I want you to beg," he whispered into my ear and I was dimly aware of him grabbing something from the edge of the stall wall.

"Even more?"

"Oh yeah." He moved his pelvis over, pulled his finger out of me then I saw a condom wrapper fall at my feet. He started rubbing himself between my cheeks but not entering me. Then he lightly ran his hand up my cock and I was sure I was gonna loose it.

"God, please Finn please fuck me, please, please, please," I whimpered.

"What was that?"

"Please," I shouted, "fuck me Finn!"

Finally he did what I wanted. He pulled his finger out of me and pushed his cock in as far as he could. He started out slow which frustrated me to no end.

"Damn it Finn FUCK ME!" He complied and soon our screams and moans were echoing throughout the locker room. I was delirious with how good it felt being with him. As if on cue he thrust into me one last time just as I shot all over the tiles. "U-uh-ahhhhhh!" We both grunted into the steamy air. He leaned into my back and I gripped the wall harder to keep from falling. He pulled out of me and turned me around.

"C'mere," he whispered and then we were kissing. It was then that I realized that I had it bad for Finn and even though we would never be together, he was right there with me.

We cleaned up and dressed and I gave him a ride home. When we pulled up in front of his place and I turned to him before he got out and I decided t take a risk. "So, see ya next time"

"Yeah," he said. Then he was gone and I pulled away with a small smile on my face.


End file.
